


The Other Black

by LestrangeGirls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestrangeGirls/pseuds/LestrangeGirls
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Bellatrix, Narcissa und Andromeda noch eine Schwester hätten? Was wäre, wenn Sirius noch eine Cousine hätte?Cassiopeia Black, 17 Jahre, Gryffindor und Blutsverräterin, genau wie ihr Cousin. Sie sieht immer nur das Gute in den Menschen, ist mutig, treu und immer gut drauf.Doch ihre Gefühle für Remus schließt sie in ihr Herz und betet, niemand möge den Schlüssel finden.Remus Lupin, 17 Jahre, Gryffindor, Werwolf. Er sieht schnell schwarz, lässt sich dennoch von nichts unterkriegen.Nur seine Gefühle für Cassiopeia unterdrückt er, aus Selbstzweifel und Angst.Und trotzdem finden sie ihren Weg zueinander.Eine Geschichte über zarte Anfänge, romantische Stunden, herzzerreißende Worte und ein dramatisches Ende...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, OC/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	1. Chapter 1

### Prolog

###  "Wann kommt sie denn ?" Remus Lupin stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und blickte nervös über die Menge hinweg. "Aufgeregt, Moony?" Sein Klassenkamerad und bester Freund Sirius Black kam anspaziert und grinste ihn kurz an. "Wie waren deine Ferien?" "Okay...", antwortete Remus kurz angebunden. "Ach komm schon, nur okay?", neckte ihn der Rumtreiber. "HA! Jetzt weiß ich auf wen du wartest!", rief Sirius und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst...", wich im Remus nervös aus. Sein Blick war immer noch auf den Pfeiler am Gleis 9 3/4 gerichtet. "Tja Rem, wie viel ist dir dein Geheimnis wert? Sagen wir, 20 Sickel?" Genervt wandte Remus sich seinem Freund zu und sagte scharf:" Sirius, ich lasse mich nicht erpressen. Und von dir schon dreimal nicht, bei Merlin!" Belustigt hob Sirius eine Augenbraue, drehte sich um und brüllte über den ganzen Bahnsteig:" He, PRONGS! Wusstest du, dass Moony auf Cassy steht?!" Der blonde Zauber wurde ganz blass. Sämtliche Leute auf dem Gleis starrten ihn an. "Stimmt dass?", fragte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm. Remus schnellte herum und als er sah, wer vor ihm stand, wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe in ein gesundes Rot. "Oh, hey Cassy... naja, ähm... du kennst Sirius doch. Er versucht ständig mir irgendwelche Beziehungen anzudichten. Also..." Langsam wurden seine Worte immer sicherer und man merkte ihm seine Lüge nicht einmal an. Cassiopeia nickte langsam. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie, er würde ja sagen. Etwas niedergeschlagen nickte sie kurz. Erleichterung durchströmte Remus. Gerade noch gerettet! Er sollte in nächster Zeit aufpassen, denn wenn sein Geheimnis herauskommen würde, wäre er in großen Schwierigkeiten. Remus straffte seine Schultern und lächelte sie an. "Und wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte er und suchte ihren Blick. "Ganz okay.", kam es einsilbig zurück. Cassy drehte den Kopf ein wenig, so dass er ihre linke Gesichtshälfte nicht sehen konnte. Er nickte langsam. "Wollen wir in einem Abteil sitzen?", versuchte Remus es noch einmal. "Bitte sag ja, sag ja!" Wie eine Mantra murmelte er die Wörter. Doch seine Gegenüber schüttelte nur den Kopf und antwortete: "Sorry, ich bin mit den Mädels verabredet." Ihre Stimme hörte sich bedauernd an. Ach, alles nur Einbildung, wahrscheinlich war sie froh, sich nicht mehr mit ihm unterhalten zu müssen. Wenn er nur gewusst hätte, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen war! Und so standen sie da, bis Remus wieder das Wort ergriff. "Na dann, man sieht sich, schätze ich..." Er griff nach seinem Koffer, drehte sich um und machte sich auf die Suche nach James und Sirius. Auch Cassiopeia packte ihren Koffer und stieg mit gesenktem Kopf in den Zug neben ihr ein. Sie musste dringend etwas Salbe auf ihr Gesicht schmieren, bevor Lily, Mary, Marlene oder Alice es sehen würden.


	2. Flashback 1. Schuljahr

### Flashback 1. Schuljahr

###  "Wir erwarten Großes von dir, Cassiopeia. Enttäusche uns nicht!" Ich nickte ergeben."Du darfst jetzt gehen. Narcissa, möchtest du deine Schwester mitnehmen." Mein Blick schweifte über den Bahnhof. Da tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. "Sirius!", rief ich erfreut. "Ich bin schon sooo gespannt! Komm, wir suchen uns ein Abteil..." "Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, Cassy.", meinte dieser grinsend. "Oh, tut mir leid.", lachte ich. "Cassiopeia!" Jemand zog mich an den Haaren. Ich unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. "Ja Narcissa?" Meinen schmerzenden Kopf reibend drehte ich mich um. Meine Schwester stand wütend vor mir. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach verschwinden!" "Aber..." "Ruhe! Ach Sirius, guten Tag.", unterbrach sie mich und nickte unserem Cousin zu. "Tag.", murmelte dieser nur kurz. "Sirius, wo bleiben deine Manieren!" Hinter ihm baute sich plötzlich sein Vater, Orion Black, auf und legte seine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und deute dann eine leichte Verbeugung an. "Guten Tag.", nuschelte er kurz. Orion gab einen kurzen abfälligen Laut von sich. "Guten Tag lieber Cousin. Guten Tag mein lieber Onkel." Narcissa knickste formvollendet vor den beiden. Ich versuchte es ihr nachzumachen und kippte gegen Sirius. Der wohlwollende Blick meines Onkels verwandelte sich in eine abschätzige Grimasse. "Wir werden dich nie verheiraten können, Sohn.", seufzte er übertrieben. "Also ich würde Sirius schon heiraten.", grinste ich. Orion's Miene war undurchdringlich, als er mir antwortete: "Ich nehme dich beim Wort." Verwirrt starrte ich ihn an, bis mich meine Schwester mich in die Realität zurückholte. "Cassiopeia! Ich bin schon 6 Minuten zu spät!", nörgelte Narcissa. Ich verdrehte kurz die Augen, packte Sirius am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn meiner älteren Schwester hinterher. "Narcissa, meine Liebe." Im Zug wartete bereits Lucius Malfoy auf sie. "Lucius. Ich bin sehr erfreut" Narcissa nickte ihm zu. "Ich entschuldige mich für meine Verspätung, doch meine Schwester hat unseren lieben Cousin getroffen." "Nun bist du ja hier. Mulciber und Avery erwarten wir auch noch, sie bringen einen Neuen mit. Eleanor und Lucinda sitzen auch bei uns..." Lucius lächelte zu Beginn leicht, hakte sich dann bei Narcissa unter und führte sie in den hinteren Teil des Zugs. "Na toll, und was machen wir jetzt?", beschwerte sich Sirius. Der Zug ruckelte kurz und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. "Komm wir suchen uns einen Sitzplatz, bei Merlin, sei doch nicht so wehleidig!", zog ich ihn auf. Wieder packte ich ihn am Arm und schleifte ihn mit mir. "Schau, da sitz nur einer drin." Relativ schnell hatte ich ein Abteil gefunden und deutete hinein. Schwungvoll öffnete ich die Tür. "Hey, sind hier noch zwei Plätze frei?", fragte ich den Jungen. Er hatte schwarze, in alle Richtungen abstehende Haare und eine Brille mit Runden Gläsern auf der Nase. Er nickte kurz. "Klar, kommt rein. Seid ihr auch in der ersten Klasse?" Sirius antwortete ihm:"Japp. Ich bin Sirius, das ist meine Cousine Cassiopeia. Wer bist du?" "Ich bin James. James Potter.", stellte er sich vor. "Wir sind die Blacks." Ich ließ unseren Familiennamen verlauten. James runzelte die Stirn. "Black?" "Ja." "Was denkt ihr, in welches Haus kommt ihr?" Sirius und ich überlegten kurz, und gleichzeitig kam ein "Gryffindor!" aus unseren Mündern. Ich kicherte. "Aber die Blacks sind doch alle in Slytherin!", platzte es James heraus. "Vielleicht brechen wir ja die Familientradition...", grinste Sirius spitzbübisch. Sein Gegenüber blinzelte ein paar mal, als könnte er die Worte des Blacks nicht fassen, lächelte dann jedoch. Schweigend sahen wir aus den Fenstern. Eine Zeit lang wagte keiner die Stille zu durchbrechen. Wir saßen bestimmt eine Stunde so. Irgendwann wandte ich mich an meinen Gegenüber. "Und wo willst du hin?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage. "Gryffindor, definitiv!" James sprang auf, stellte sich auf seinen Sitz und tat, als würde er ein Schwert schwingen. "Denn dort regiert Tapferkeit und Mut!" Da öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein Mädchen mit flammenroten Haaren steckte ihren Kopf herein. "Ist bei euch noch Platz?" Hinter ihr stand ein Junge mit schwarzen, leicht fettigen Haaren und einer riesigen Nase. Ihr Begleiter meldete dich auch zu Wort. "Du willst nach Gryffindor?" "Warum nicht? Dort sind alle Starken!", verteidigte sich James empört. Der Junge schnaufte verächtlich. "Also, wenn du lieber Kraft als Grips hast..." "Wo willst du dann hin, wo du doch nichts von beidem hast?!", fragte Sirius und lachte laut los. James und ich stiegen in sein Gelächter mit ein. Die Rothaarige warf ihre Haare über ihre Schulter und nahm den wütenden Jungen am Arm. "Komm Severus, wir suchen uns ein anderes Abteil!" "Ja genau Severus!", äffte James sie nach. Als ich seine komische Stimmlage hörte, musste ich noch mehr kichern. "Bei Merlin, die hat Probleme...", meinte Sirius nur. "Hoffentlich komm ich mit der nicht in einen Schlafsaal!" Da öffnete sich die Abteiltür ein weiteres Mal. "Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?" Ein Junge mit sandfarbenen Haaren und einigen Narben im Gesicht stand im Türrahmen und schaute etwas schüchtern in die Runde. "Natürlich, setz dich." James klopfte einladend auf den letzten Sitzplatz neben sich. "Ich bin Remus Lupin.", stellte sich der Junge nach einer kurzen Stille vor. "Freut mich. Ich bin James Potter, das sind Sirius und Cassiopeia Black.", machte James alle bekannt. Der Junge nickte nur und packte dann ein Buch aus seinem Rucksack aus und fing an es zu lesen. "Sag mal, hast du keinen Spitznamen? Nennen dich wirklich alle Cassiopeia?" Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich ein wenig zu mir herüber. "Nun, ja. Meine Mutter sagt, dass der Name bei uns sehr wichtig ist. Und das Spitznamen idiotisch sind." Behutsam strich ich mir eine Strähne aus der Stirn und lächelte gequält. "Darf ich dich trotzdem Cassy nennen?", hakte James nach. Ich grinste kurz. Es senkte sich wieder Stille über das Abteil. James hatte ein Miniatur-Schach ausgepackt und Sirius zu einem Spiel aufgefordert. Hin und wieder kam ein unterdrückter Fluch von den beiden. Ich hatte es mir am Fenster bequem gemacht und betrachtete die Landschaft, die draußen vorbeizog. Der Blonde las immer noch sein Buch 'Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind', eines unserer Schulbücher, wenn ich mich nicht täuschte. Da hörte man vom Gang eine Stimme:"Hier kommt der Servierwagen. Hier kommt der Servierwagen." Eine ältere Dame steckte den Kopf in unser Abteil. "Ihr Lieben, etwas vom Servierwagen?" "Klar! Vier Schokofrösche und einmal Bertie Botts Bohnen." James stand auf, nahm der Hexe die Süßigkeiten ab, gab ihr etwas Geld, schloss die Tür wieder und lies sich dann zurück auf seinen Sitz fallen. "Hier." Er hielt jedem von uns einen Schokofrosch hin. Sirius starrte mit großen Augen auf die Packung, die James ihm hinhielt. Remus hatte erst abgelehnt, hatte sie dann aber einfach in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. Auch ich war überrascht. James kannte uns erst ein paar Stunden und spendierte uns trotzdem einfach einen Schokofrosch. Es war zwar nicht viel, aber ich fand es trotzdem unheimlich nett von ihm. Es konnte gut sein, dass wir bei der Wahl des Hutes getrennt werden würden und er nie wieder ein Wort mit uns wechseln würde. Inzwischen war es schon fast dunkel geworden. Wieder einmal öffnete sich unsere Abteiltür und ein älterer Schüler sah zu uns herein. "Wir sind bald da, zieht euch bitte eure Uniformen an." Artig nickten wir alle und der Junge schloss die Abteiltür wieder. Als der Zug stehen blieb, quetschte James sich sofort auf den Gang. Sirius nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit sich. Draußen vor dem Zug stand ein riesiger Mann mit einer großen Laterne in der Hand. "Erstklässer zu mir! Alle Erstklässler zu mir her bitte!", tönte er laut. "Kommt!" James war wieder vor uns aufgetaucht und winkte uns aufgeregt zu. Ich musste über sein aufgeregtes Benehmen lachen. "So, sin' alle da? Gut. Immer mir hinter! Un' schön zusammn' bleibn'!", rief der riesige Mann. Ich schaute kurz zu Sirius. Er war ziemlich angespannt. Da stoppte die Menge vor uns. "Also, immer nur zu viert in ein Boot, klar?!" Der Riese schob immer vier Schüler zu dem schwarzen Gewässer,das vor uns lag. Am Schluss waren nur noch Sirius, James, ein kleiner dicklicher Junge und ich übrig. "Hey, ich bin James." "P-P-Peter P-Pettigrew...", stotterte der kleine Junge. Sirius nickte nur kurz, während ich ihn ignorierte. Mit solchen Leuten gab ich mich für gewöhnlich nicht ab. Doch dann erblickte ich das Schloss und ich öffnete meinen Mund, bekam jedoch keinen Ton heraus. "Wow!", das war das Einzige, dass James herausbrachte. Sirius und diesem Peter hingegen schien es genau wie mir ergehen. Da legten die Boote aber schon an und der große Mann rief laut:"Alles austeign' bitte!" Er führte uns durch das Eingangstor und einen langen Gang vor ein weiteres großes Tor. Dort stand eine Frau mit Spitzhut und einem grünen Umhang. Sie sah zuemlich streng aus. "Die Erstklässler, Professor." "Danke Hagrid." Die Frau nickte dem Riesen zu und wandte sich dann uns zu. "Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich bin Professor McGonagall. Ich werde euch jetzt durch diese Türe führen, in die Große Halle. Dort werdet ihr dann vom Sprechenden Hut in eure Häuser eingeteilt. Folgen sie mir!" Ich wechselte einen Blick mit Sirius. Mit ihr konnte man sicher nicht gut Kirschen essen. Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich und die Menge setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und als ich die Große Halle betrat, öffnete sich mein Mund zu einem ungläubigen Staunen. "Oh Merlin...", hauchte Sirius. Da sah ich das rothaarige Mädchen aus dem Zug wieder. Sie flüsterte ihrem Freund gerade etwas ins Ohr und zeigte dabei auf die Decke der Halle, die offensichtlich gar keine Decke war. Der wolkenlose Sternenhimmel spannte sich über den riesigen Raum - eben wie eine Decke. Sirius tippte mir auf die Schulter. "Schau mal! Eine Sternschnuppe!", flüsterte er mir aufgeregt zu. "Wünsch dir was." Er kniff seine Augen fest zu, als er meine Antwort hörte. Da blieben die anderen Schüler vor uns stehen und Professor McGonnagall stieg einige Stufen hinauf, sodass sie nun jeder sehen konnte. "Das hier ist der Sprechende Hut. Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, kommt ihr zu mir nach vorne. Der Hut wird euch in euer Haus einteilen. Abercrombie Sean!", rief sie dann den Namen. Ich konnte den Jungen nicht sehen, hörte dann aber direkt eine laute Stimme - anscheinend die des Hutes - die 'Rawenclaw!' rief. "Beck Theodora" wurde eine Slytherin, was diese mit lautem Jubel begrüßten. "Black Cassiopeia!" Als ich meinen Namen hörte, zuckte ich zusammen. Musste ich etwa jetzt schon nach vorne? Merlin, steh mir bei! Sirius schob mich nach vorne und als ich mich durch die Schüler hindurchgeschlängelt hatte, stolperte ich beinahe. Mit glühendem Gesicht setzte ich mich auf den Hocker, der neben der Lehrerin stand und schon setzte sie mir den Hut auf. "Hmmm, schon wieder eine Black..." Ich zuckte zusammen. Wer hatte da gesprochen?! "Na, besonders klug scheinst du wohl nicht zu sein, was?" Empört schnappte ich ich nach Luft. "Nun, du bist wie deine Schwester Andromeda. Mut und Tatendrang. Aber die List fehlt... Wo steck ich dich denn hin? Schwierig. Ach, da, ich sehe ein gutes Herz. Hmmm, das macht das Ganze noch schwieriger. Hmmm." 'Ach bitte Gryffindor', dachte ich. "Gryffindor? Hmmm, oder doch Hufflepuff? Nein, dafür bist du zu faul. Nun, Rawenclaw nicht, dass steht fest. In Slytherin wirst du wohl nicht glücklich werden, schätze ich. Oder?". 'Ich weiß nicht' dachte ich. 'Ich muss verrückt sein, ich unterhalte mich mit einem Hut'. "Nun, Verrücktheit ist manchmal die Basis von Genialität, oder?" 'Ähm, keine Ahnung?'. "Nun, ich denke, es wird GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut laut. McGonnagall nahm mir den Hut ab. In der Halle war es leise, so leise, dass man meinen konnte, dass jemand alles gestoppt hatte. Da fingen Einige am zweiten Tisch von rechts an zögerlich zu klatschen und langsam fiel der Rest mit ein. Sirius kam die Stufen hoch. Als sich unsere Blicke flüsterte ich nur: "Viel Glück!" Er nickte nur kurz und setzte sich dann auf den Hocker, während ich meinen Weg zum Gryffindortisch machte. Ein älterer Junge wies auf den Platz neben sich. "Willkommen in Gryffindor. Ich bin Gideon Prewett, Vertrauensschüler." Er musterte mich. Ich versuchte es mit einem leichten Lächeln, wandte mich dann aber direkt zu der kleinen Empore, wo Sirius saß. Da rief der Hut: "Gryffindor!" Ich fing an zu klatschen. Professor McGonnagall musste meinen Cousin vom Stuhl schubsen, so erschrocken war er über diese Glücksbotschaft. Strahlend kam er auf den Tisch zugelaufen. "Cassy! Wir haben es geschafft! Wir sind in Gryffindor!" Ich musste über seine Euphorie lachen. "Dafür werden uns unsere Eltern aus dem Teppich brennen.", flüsterte ich ihm zu, als ich Gideons warnenden Blick sah. "Gryffindor!" Schon wieder! Sirius und ich grinsten uns an. Wer es wohl war? Als wir unsere neue Mitschülerin sahen, verwandelten sich unsere glücklichen Gesichter sehr schnell. Das rothaarige Mädchen aus dem Zug setzte sich auf die Bank gegenüber. "Hi!" Ich versuchte ein nettes Lächeln. Doch sie ignorierte mich. Mit einem Augenrollen wandte ich mich wieder der Auswahl zu. Gryffindor schien sehr beliebt. Nach dem Zug-Mädchen kamen noch drei andere Mädchen und vier Jungen zu uns. Als der Name "James Potter" aufgerufen wurde, wandten Sirius und ich unsere volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Hut zu. Der rief ziemlich schnell Gryffindor aus, was zu einem Freidenschrei bei James und einem wilden Klatschen und Pfeifen bei mir und meinem Cousin führte. Jetzt waren wir komplett. Nach einigen Worten von Dumbledore erschien plötzlich Essen auf dem Tisch vor uns. Ich langte ordentlich zu. Meine Eltern hatten mir die letzten Tage wenig zu Essen gegeben, damit mich ja für Slytherin entscheiden würde. Tja, das hatte wohl wenig gebracht. Sirius war es wohl ähnlich ergangen, da er so ziemlich jedes Essen der ganzen Tafel probierte. Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, verschwanden die Teller und Dumbledore hielt nochmal eine kleine Ansprache, die ich allerdings nur mit halbem Ohr verfolgte, da ich sooo voll und müde war. Auch den Weg in den Schlafsaal prägte ich mir nicht ein. Ich war einfach nur zu kaputt. Als die Vertrauensschülerin uns unsere Zimmer gezeigt hatte, warf ich mich direkt auf mein Bett und schlief so, wie ich dort lag, ein.


End file.
